


Daddy's Here

by MarqueeDuCheesepuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-up Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Destiel's kid, Fan Characters, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Mentions of Major Character Deaths, Nephilim, Old!Sam, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Platonic Cuddling, Vomiting, delirious, sick, wincest if you squint I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarqueeDuCheesepuff/pseuds/MarqueeDuCheesepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She keeps calling, "Daddy...Daddy..."<br/>But Daddy's not here. It's been him and only him for the longest time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Here

**Author's Note:**

> Just for future reference, a strigoii is, I believe, a relative of vampires that drink blood as well as spread disease.  
> That being said, I hope you enjoy!  
> Also, don't forget to check out the comic this is based off of at spn-infernal-generation.tumblr.com!

There's nothing that hurts Sam more than to see her in pain. 

She had been bitten by the strigoii they were hunting, a good hunk having been torn from her arm. Garth had given them the antidote for the venom that had been shoved into her veins, but said the ride to recovery was going to be bumpy. That was a complete understatement.

MJ hadn't eaten in two days, violently vomiting anything in her stomach. Her eyes had become glassy and red, her lips torn apart by the dryness of her skin. She looked like she was a corpse, a body on the verge of death. 

But the worst part was the crying. She was in so much pain, the times when she was coherent, she was begging Sam to kill her. Each time, the old man refused, and each time, MJ just wailed until she lost consciousness again.

Sometimes, when she was too tired to roll around in agony, he would hold her, rock her and sing her the lullabies her parents used to sing. Sometimes he'd tell her all about when she was little, how one time at preschool she broke a kid's nose because he called her fat, and how Dean was torn between being angry or proud. MJ liked listening to the sound of his voice. 

But other times, she would just cry uncontrollably, clutching at her stomach like she was trying to tear it out. Sam would just hold her then, lips pressed into her scraggly blonde hair. He thinks about how they would be able to clean her like this. 

When the stench became unbearable, Sam resorted to stripping MJ to her underwear, leaving her with some pride as he pressed a wet sponge to her skin. The cool water soothed her somewhat, her body hot and feverish, and she only whimpered instead of struggling, like he thought she would. 

When Sam gently washed her quivering arms, MJ stared up at him, with unfocusing blue eyes marred by red. "Daddy..." she murmured weakly. Oh...she's probably delirious, hallucinating that Castiel or Dean was with her instead of himself. "No, sweetie," he whispers back, dabbing the sponge to her chest, "It's just me, just Uncle Sam. I'm gonna take care of you, alright...?"

But MJ doesn't seem to listen. As he washes her stomach, she whispers, "Daddy...Daddy..." The same thing happens as Sam slowly turns her to clean her back, dabbing the sponge at her pale cheeks, her forehead, the underside of her arms...

It would be too much of a hassle to try to put her clothes back on, because the moment Sam took away the sponge, MJ began trembling violently, whimpering, "Daddy...it's cold, Daddy..." She would be shaking too much, and moving her at all would cause her to cry out in pain. 

Sam tore the blankets from his own bed, and carefully swathed them around her quivering body before laying beside her and holding her against his chest once more. 

"Daddy..." MJ whispers, "Daddy..." 

"I'm not Daddy, honey," Sam whispers back, "It's just me. I'm just your uncle."

Then it hits him.

In all her 19 years of life, Sam was the only constant. Dean and Castiel died when she was so young, she didn't even remember them. And when she was adopted, she moved around so much...but he'd always been there, taking care of her, making sure she ate her fruits and veggies, helped her with her homework when he visited, sang to her when she still needed to be tucked in, taught her to drive...

For all intents and purposes...Sam was the only real parent she's ever known. 

"Daddy..." MJ cries softly, her tears staining his chest, "Daddy...Daddy..."

Sam wraps his arms around her more. "Daddy's here."


End file.
